Changer d'air
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Kriss n'en peut plus... ses personnalités lui tapent sur le système. Il a besoin de changer d'air, de voir du monde... [Kriss, Links, Mathieu... trio gagnant, tiercé dans l'ordre.]
1. Chapitre 1

_Maintenant que Kriss et Links ont leus onglets, on en profite! Enjoy!_

* * *

10 heures du matin. Il était seulement 10 heures du matin et Kriss avait déjà mal à la tête. Son appartement était remplit de ses personnalités qui braillaient, se tapaient la tête contre les murs ou juste parlaient... le tout créait un vrai brouhaha qui résonnait dans la tête du schizophrène. Depuis quelques temps, il ne les supportait plus. Mais vraiment plus. Il avait juste envie d'exploser la tête du Gâteau de Riz ou de l'Hélicoptère-Man contre un mur. Ou de les foutre tous dehors. Au choix.

Il replongea la tête dans sa tasse de café en fermant les yeux. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour s'échapper de cet enfer. Avalant son café, il avisa son portable, qui vibrait sur la table basse. Soupirant il s'en saisit.

-Allô ?

-Allô, Kriss ? C'est Alexis !

-Oh, salut, ça va ? Oh, VOS GUEULES DERRIERE !

-C'est le bordel chez toi ?

-T'imagines même pas, mec... ils m'emmerdent !

-Ahah, je vois ! Écoutes, je t'appelais pour te dire que je serais sur Paris pour la JE, du coup on pourrais se caler un truc un de ses quatre ?

-Carrement, de toute façon, j'y vais aussi, on se verra la bas, on aura qu'a enchaîner dans un bar ! Quoi que... t'es déjà à Paris, là ?

-Yep, je suis arrivé hier soir.

Kriss soupira.

-Dans ce cas on peut se voir aujourd'hui, nan parce que j'en peux vraiment plus...

-Besoin de voir le monde extérieur ?

-Tellement...

-Ok ! Je suis là pour toi, c'est fait pour ça les potes, non ?

Alexis eu un petit rire.

-Donc on dit... tu te rappelles du bar où on était allée la dernière fois ?

-Trinité ?

-Yep, 19 heures ?

-Si je suis encore vivant d'ici là...

-Courage mec ! Allez, à toute !

Et il raccrocha, laissant le pauvre schizo dans son appartement surpeuplé. Il fixa la tasse qu'il tenait toujours à la main... Plus que neuf heure à tenir, c'était pas SI grave que ça, si ? Si, il avait l'impression d'imploser...

Lui et Alexis étaient amis depuis longtemps, ils avaient déjà collaboré plusieurs fois ensemble, mais le fait qu'Alexis vive reculé dans sa Bretagne pourrie (_ndla : je suis bretonne, donc j'ai le droit de la dire !_) les empêchait de se voir souvent.

Il comata pendant plusieurs heures (_ndla : comment ça, le raccourcit et pourri ? Pas du tout._) sur le canapé du salon, tentant vainement de faire abstraction de son entourage. Peine perdue, les cri, les bruits, les coups dans les murs... seul, près de lui et silencieux, le Hippie. Hippie qui releva la tête vers lui avec un faible sourire.

-T'as l'air pas bien, man...

-Toi non plus.

-J'suis stone, man... Y'a trop de bruit...

-Ouais, pareil.

-On devait pas tourner ?

Kriss rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'incrusta un peu plus dans le cuir du sofa.

-Fleeeeemme, soupira-t-il.

-Moi aussi, man... tiens, tire une latte, c'est naturel !

Kriss considéra le joint qui lui tendait son Hippie. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si ça pouvait le détendre... il s'en saisit du bout des doigts et tira dessus. Ça ne lui fit absolument rien. Le Hippie reprit le joint avec un haussement de sourcil interrogatif.

-Alors ?

-Que dalle...

-Attends un peu, man, tu vas voir...

Le silence revint. Kriss se sentit plus lourd... le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu... les bruits s'estompaient autour de lui, et en quelques minutes, il s'endormit du sommeil du juste. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux d'un coup.

* * *

_Ouiiiiii, voilà la fameuse fiction à chapitre que j'avais teaser à quelques personnes :3 je sais que ce premier chapitre est hyper court... ça devrait aller mieux après ! :D une petite review pour m'encourager à écrire la suite ? J'vous aime, putain (comment ça, ça a aucun rapport ? Niel faisait du podcast avant Canal+... Ok, je sors)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà le second chapitre, Enjoy!_

* * *

Kriss se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il se rendit compte que son portable sonnait... et que la nuit était presque tombée... what ? Saisissant l'objet du diable, Kriss s'éclaircit la voix.

-Hum... Allô ?

-Kriss, tu fous quoi ? T'as l'intention de me poser un lapin pour me souhaiter la bienvenue en ville ou quoi ?

-Quoi ?

Il était pas du tout réveillé...

-Ça fait trente minutes que je t'attends, mec, c'pas cool...

-Merde ! Pardon, je m'étais endormis... Le Hippie m'a filé un truc chelou... Bah écoutes, je me magne, je suis là dans... allez, un petit quart d'heure ?

-Ok, mais tu payeras la bière que je vais commander en t'attendant...

-Arrêtes de geindre, j'arrive, je te dis !

Sans attendre de réponse de son ami, Kriss raccrocha et se releva en vitesse, ignorant le vertige qui le prit subitement. Il se rua sur ses clefs et dévala l'escalier de son immeuble. Bordel, le truc du Hippie l'avait assommé pendant des heures ! Puissant... Merde... Du coup il avait planté Alexis... il avait plus qu'à courir, et vite. Très vite.

Il bouscula une demi-douzaine de personnes sur son chemin, sans même s'en rendre compte. Finalement, en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en aurais fallu s'il avait marché tranquillement (_ndla:nik la lojik_), il arriva en dérapant devant le Trinité (_ndla : vous avez la scène en tête?_). Il entra, essoufflé, dans le bar et avisa Alexis, assis seul au comptoir.

-Hey, Links !

Le dit Links se retourna et sourit à son ami, qui s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui et commanda une pression.

-T'en es à la combientième, demanda Kriss en pointant du menton la bière entamée devant Alexis ?

-C'est la première, t'as fais vite, finalement, rit Links.

Kriss saisit la bière que lui tendait le barman et y trempa les lèvres avec bonheur.

-La bière, y a rien de mieux...

-Alcoolique.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

-Ouah, mec ça fait un bail, remarqua Links, alors, comment ça se passe chez toi ?

Sa situation actuelle, que la bière avait ôté de son esprit, lui revint en pleine face. Avalant sa gorgée, Kriss soupira... et il lui raconta tout. L'ambiance d'asile à l'appartement, le bruit, les cris, son irrésistible envie de meurtre sur la plupart de ses personnalités, les maux de tête incessants...

-Ah ouais, quand même, fit Alexis en attaquant sa seconde pression. Tu sais, mec, je suis ton pote, je peux t'écouter, tous ça, tout ça... Mais niveau personnalités multiples, je suis pas le mieux placé pour t'aider... j'en ai pas, moi, des doubles.

-Et Plectrum et Ouki ?

-C'est un médiator et une boule de chewing-gum... Nan... y'a qu'une seule personne que je connaisse et qui ait le même problème que toi.

Kriss releva la tête et fixa son ami avec espoir.

-Qui ça, qui ça ?

-Mathieu...

-Sommet ?

-Ouaip, acquiesça Links en buvant un gorgée de bière.

-Ouais, mais je le connais pas tant que ça, on est pas ami, pas comme toi et moi...

-Non, mais il gère plutôt bien ses doubles, enfin.. presque, il pourrait te donner des conseils, tu veux que je te passe son numéro ?

Kriss fixa son verre vide. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Mathieu, et ne l'avait vu que pendant les conventions où ils étaient allés en même temps. Certes, ils avaient vite sympathisé, à cause de leur maladie commune. Mais ils n'étaient pas proches comme il l'était avec Alexis, au contraire, ils ne se voyaient jamais, ne parlaient pas vraiment... Mais après tout... c'était vrai que Mathieu semblait bien gérer ses personnalités, alors pourquoi pas ?

Après avoir récupéré le fameux numéro, les deux amis se sirotèrent une ou deux... ou trois bières supplémentaires, et quelques verres... beaucoup de verres... de différents alcools... forts... et sur les coups de 22 heures, lorsque le gérant les mit dehors, Kriss invita son ami aussi bourré que lui à finir la soirée chez lui.

Le problème c'est que lorsque Alexis était bourré, il restait lucide, mais quand Kriss était bourré, il était juste déchiré.

Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, après avoir déambuler bras dessus bras dessous pendant une grosse demie-heure, Kriss tata ses poches à la recherche de son trousseau de clef.

-Merde, meeeeec, je trouve plus mes cleeeeeefs...

Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, Alexis fouilla lui-même les poches de son ami et fini par retrouver le trousseau tant désiré. À peine la porte ouverte, Kriss se rua sur le canapé, sur lequel il s'effondra. Littéralement. Et sur lequel il d'endormi instantanément. Encore lucide, Alexis resta debout au milieu du salon à regarder Kriss. Étrangement, aucun de ses personnalité n'étaient présentes... certainement qu'elles dormaient déjà, ou juste s'étaient caché...

-Bon, bah...

Ça faisait longtemps qu'Alexis connaissait Kriss, et il avait appris à l'apprécier au fil du temps, jusqu'à devenir proche, très proche. Trop peut être, du moins du côté d'Alexis. Il lâcha un énième soupire et s'assit dans un fauteuil, près du canapé. Kriss ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas de rester dormir, vu son état d'ébriété avancé actuel. Somnolant, il regarda le visage paisible de son ami. Kriss avait les joues rougies par l'alcool, c'était tellement mignon... Alexis glissa dans le sommeil doucement.

Dans son rêve, le grand schizophrène se tenait assis face à lui et le fixait en souriant, sans rien dire, une bière à la main, dans une salle blanche. Il était beau, le Kriss, et Alexis ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Buvant une gorgée, le Kriss du rêve prit enfin la parole.

-Alex ? Alex !?

Links fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le Kriss de son rêve le secouait par les épaules en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il paraissait si jovial quelques secondes auparavant? Et pourquoi il le hélait alors qu'ils étaient face à face ?

-Oh, Alex, réveilles-toi !

Links ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un autre Kriss, les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sous les yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Hey, la belle au bois dormant ! Debout !

Alexis bailla et se releva... sans faire attention au fait que Kriss était penché au dessus de lui... et arriva ce qui devait arriver... HEADSHOT.

-Bordel, mec, fait gaffe, se plaignit le schizophrène en se massant le front. Bon, alors, bien dormis ?

-Ouais, désolé, je me sentais pas de rentrer, hier...

-Nan, c'est moi, je me suis endormis hyper vite... je m'en serais voulu si il t'étais arrivé quelque chose pendant que tu rentrais chez toi !

Links eu un sourire un peu gêné, mais se leva finalement, entièrement courbaturé de sa nuit dans le fauteuil. Kriss fit un signe de tête vers le petit-déjeuné qu'il avait posé sur la table à son intention. Il mangèrent dans un silence épuisé, sûrement du à la cuite monumentale qu'ils s'étaient tapés la veille. La dernière tartine de confiture engloutie, Alexis pris congé (à regret) de son ami.

Lorsque Kriss referma la porte, son regard se porta sur son téléphone. Ils s'étaient réveillé tard, il était déjà 11 heures... et quelque chose clochait. C'était BEAUCOUP trop silencieux. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Ah, mais si... il ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte de sa chambre. Ils étaient tous là, entassés sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez... demanda le schizophrène d'un air blasé.

-Ben, on à vu que t'étais rentré avec quelqu'un, on voulait pas déranger, lui répondit le Végan.

Le Créateur leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins il avait eu une nuit calme, c'était déjà ça. Ça lui rappela sa discussion avec Alexis, la veille. Peut être qu'il devrait l'appeler, le Mathieu, après tout, c'était pas si con que ça. Et si il pouvait grappiller quelques conseils et un peu de soutient, c'était pas plus mal. Ressortant de la chambre, il saisit son portable resté sur la table basse. Il envoya un message au numéro que lui avait donné Links.

_Hey, Mathieu, c'est Kriss, de Minute Papillon. C'est Links qui m'a donné ton numéro parce que j'aurais besoin de ton aide. J'ai remarqué que tu t'en sortais plutôt bien avec tes personnalités, alors que moi je galère... J'en peux plus, j'implore ton aide, mec !_

Appuyant sur Envoyer, il se rendit compte que ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple de lui envoyer un message par Youtube, Facebook ou Twitter. Trop tard.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, au bout de quelque minutes, son portable vibra.

* * *

_Ok : Deuxième chapitre, troisième youtuber introduit (nooooooon, pitié... arrêtez de penser à ça...), la suite viendra... sous peu. Pour l'instant je me contente de fixer ma boite au lettre en attendant mes nouveaux jeux vidéos *.* donc je sais aps quand je trouverais le temps d'écrire.. mais je trouverais ! :D comme toujours n'hésitez pas à review... et maintenant même les review anonyme sont possible, vu que ceci est une fiction à chapitre ! Alors surtout n'hésitez pas ! Merci !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Nouveau chapitre, que j'ai posté entre deux parties de Zelda :3 J'ai galéré à l'écrire donc... ENJOY!_

* * *

Le téléphone de Kriss vibra.

_Hey, Kriss, salut :) tu as besoin d'aide ? Pas de problème, si je peux aider un collègue ! Entre schizophrènes, il faut de la solidarité ! En quoi puis-je t'aider, donc ?Au pire, t'es sur Paris, il me semble ? On peut se voir un de ces quatre, histoire de voir ça ;) enfin, pas tout de suite, je suis en plein tournage, mais..._

Il ne pouvait espérer un réponse aussi positive et rapide. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre. Souriant, il pianota sur son clavier.

_Ouah, rapide, mec ! T'inquiètes, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'on fasse ça cette aprem' ;) personnellement, j'ai rien de prévu en ce moment, donc quand tu pourras, fais moi signe ! Parce que, vraiment, je suis envahis... ;)_

En envoyant le message, Kriss se dit que finalement, Mathieu avait l'air plutôt sympa. Plutôt content, il envoya un message à Links pour lui dire que Mathieu avait accepté, et aussi pour le remercier. Peut être allait-il enfin régler son problème !

Petit à petit, ses personnalités étaient sorties de la chambre et avaient repris le cours de leurs vies. Et le bruit avait repris aussi, naturellement. Misère. Vivement que cela cesse. Il avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, maintenant. Son regard se porta sur le Hippie, et une question lui vint en tête.

-Eh, Hippie ?

-Ouais, man ?

-Toi qui connais une grosse communautés de Hippie dans le coin, tu connais le Hippie de Mathieu Sommet ?

-Le Hippie ? Ouais man, on tease souvent ensemble ! Il est vraiment cool, on s'entend bien.

-Il te parle parfois de comment ça se passe chez lui, avec les autres ?

Le Hippie resta silencieux quelques instants, tirant sur le joint qu'il venait d'allumer.

-Bah pas vraiment, la plupart du temps on est défoncés... mais lui, il est cool, man, vraiment cool.

Kriss considéra un moment sa personnalité camée. À quoi s'attendait-il ? À un rapport détaillé ? Ce qu'il avait eu était déjà mieux que rien.

* * *

Une semaine. Et elle passa très lentement. Le Hippie était partit plusieurs fois retrouver ses amis, et entre autre le camé des Sommets. Bien sûr, il avait complètement oublié la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son créateur, et surtout sa question sur la famille Sommet. Il se contentait de rentrer et de s'affaler dans le canapé avec un sourire béat et niais sur les lèvres, toujours plus défoncé.

Les autres ne s'étaient pas calmé. Et même absolument pas. Plus Kriss était fatigué, plus ils l'emmerdaient. On aurait presque dit qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Presque.

Et puis enfin, au bout de cette semaine, Kriss reçu un nouveau message de Mathieu.

_Hey, mec, désolé, ça a prit pas mal de temps ! Donc, si tu as encore besoin d'aide, je suis libre à partir d'aujourd'hui. On se cale un truc ? Une bière ?_

Kriss sourit. Mathieu avait vraiment l'air cool.

_Une bière ça me va, je connais un bon bar dans le 9e, le Trinité. Aujourd'hui, ça te va ? Non, parce que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

* * *

-Alexis ?

Le dit Alexis détourna la tête de son écran et vit sa jeune belle-sœur, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils étaient en plein tournage et prenaient une pause

-Hey, Charlotte. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Nan, rien de spécial, tu fais quoi ?

Le regard du youtuber revint sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Encore à regarder Minute Papillon ?

-Je suis accro.

-Je sais.

Charlotte vint d'asseoir près de son ami avec une mine un peu gênée.

-Alex... Tu l'as vu, y a pas longtemps ?

-Euh... y a une semaine, quand j'étais à Paris. Pourquoi ?

-Tu lui as pas parlé ?

Alexis concentra son regard sur l'écran, sans répondre. Charlotte savait, depuis longtemps, et elle était la seule personne à qui il en avait parlé. Mais...

* * *

_Ouais, mec, je connais vite fait. Cet aprem', ça te vas ? Vers 15 heures, parce que là je viens de me réveiller et je suis un peu dans les vappes..._

* * *

Kriss était arrivé en premier au Trinité. Il avait envoyé un message à Alexis pour lui annoncer qu'il rencontrait son collègue dan l'après-midi. Il s'était assis à un table dans le fond et avait commandé une bière, naturellement. Mathieu ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à son tour, et vint s'asseoir avec lui, après une accolade.

-Ça va mec ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu?demanda le châtain.

-Depuis la Japan Expo, mec, lui répondit Kriss.

-Alors, racontes-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ben, voilà.. j'en ai déjà parlé à Alexis, mais il pouvais pas vraiment m'aider... J'ai vraiment du mal avec mes personnalité. Je les supporte plus ! J'ai juste envie de leur éclater la tête contre le mur...

-Je vois, galère... Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Toi tu t'en sors super bien, t'aurais pas... je sais pas, quelques conseils pour moi ?

Mathieu soupira, l'air songeur, en buvant un gorgée de bière.

-Ben... personnellement.. comment dire, tes personnalités sont beaucoup plus folles que les miennes, mais il faut les mener à la baguette, leur rappeler qu'ils sont le fruit de ton esprit.

-Tu veux dire... hum, leur dire qu'il sont inférieur ?

Mathieu eu un petit rire gêné.

-Bien sûr que non ! Juste qu'ils te doivent un peu de respect, comme un chef de famille, tu vois ?

Un peu dubitatif, Kriss se contenta acquiescer lentement. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Songeur, il regarda Mathieu. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, et franchement, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait l'air aussi sympathique et avenant. Ça faisait du bien à Kriss de pouvoir parler de son problème à quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Il adorait Alexis, mais ce dernier avait raison : il n'était pas la bonne personne pour ça.

La discussion dévia très vite sur Youtube, les vidéos, les futures conventions... Kriss n'aurait pas pensé qu'ils auraient pu aussi bien s'entendre. Il était tellement absorbé par sa conversation qu'il n'entendit même pas son portable sonner et qu'il ne vit pas le nom d'Alexis s'afficher sur l'écran.

La discussion s'éternisa, les deux hommes s'entendant à merveille.

-Sérieusement, mec, on aurait du se faire ça depuis looongtemps, fit remarquer Mathieu en riant.

-Tu sais qu'en se moment même , nos hippies sont ensembles aussi ?

-Ils passent leur temps ensemble. Ils s'aiment bien, j'crois...

Oui je coupe LA ! Juste pour vous embêter. Comment ça c'est pas une fin ?

Oui, je sais c'est pas un fin x) mais j'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire donc soyez sympas x)

* * *

_Sinon, j'écris une fiction avec une fille pas trop trop douée (mouhahaha), Sweet Inksanity, la fiction s'apelle L'opium de son parfum, c'est un Patreek hyper dark, si vous tenez à votre sourire et a votre innocence, faites gaffe ! Sinon, un review ? :'( aimez-moiiiiii :'(_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Salut salut ! Me revoilà avec ce quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et on se retrouve en baaaaaaas ! En joie !_

* * *

Kriss et Mathieu se revirent plusieurs fois. À chaque fois, Mathieu tentait de coatcher un peu son collègue. Et cela semblait marcher : Kriss était ravi. Ses migraines diminuait proportionnellement au bruit ambiant.

Fin.

Non, je plaisante. Vous avez eu peur ? Non ? Tant pis...

Alexis n'avait pas réussit à joindre Kriss depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu, un mois auparavant, et le schizophrène lui manquait terriblement. Il n'arrivait pas à avancer dans l'écriture de son nouveau Point Culture, l'esprit beaucoup trop prit par son ami. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de recommander à Kriss de se tourner vers Mathieu. Le seul message qu'il avait reçu de Kriss depuis, était un message beaucoup trop élogieux pour être honnête. Beaucoup trop.

_Mec, merci ! Mathieu est génial, on s'entend vraiment bien, il me file plein de conseils... et ça marche ! Il est génial ! Juste pour te prévenir que ces prochaines semaines je serais surbooké, on va faire un épisode ensemble, je te spoil pas le thème, tu le verras toi-même ;) Bye !_

Et depuis, plus rien. Quand il avait connu Kriss, ils avaient mit une éternité avant de collaborer... mais avec Mathieu ça avait prit une semaine. Monde de merde. Alexis n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre tellement il était vexé. Et tellement il s'en voulait.

* * *

La porte sonna. Kriss avait passé la matinée entière à préparer l'appartement pour la venue de son collègue. Ils avaient mis à peine deux heures à écrire l'épisode tellement ils étaient inspirés, et il ne restait plus qu'a filmer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la première personne qu'il vit fut le Patron, qui entra avant même d'y être invité, suivit du Geek, du Prof et du Hippie, et enfin de Mathieu. Derrière Kriss, son Hippie sembla de réveiller d'un coup à la vue de celui de Mathieu, exactement comme le visages des créateurs s'éclairèrent quand ils se virent mutuellement.

-J'ai apporté des bières, mec (_ndla : je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrête pas de leur faire boire des bières... et de les faire s'écrouler sur des canapé...je vais en faire des alcoolique o.o_ ), fit le plus petit en entrant.

-Vas y, fais comme chez toi, répondit le plus grand en riant.

-C'est ce que je fais, rit Mathieu.

* * *

-Alors, gros, c'est quoi cette nouvelle came que tu voulais me montrer ?

Le Hippie s'assit sur le lit et fixa son homologue d'un air légèrement absent. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans une soirée improvisée, ils étaient devenus proches, alors quand ils avaient appris que leurs créateurs allaient travailler ensemble, ils avaient été ravis. Kriss et Mathieu leur avait donné congé le temps de tourner les autres scènes, et ils s'étaient exilés dans la chambre de Kriss. Le Drogué qui s'assit en tailleur, par terre, face à son ami, tira de sa poche une petit boite.

-Elle vient du Mozambique, man, elle est toute douce...

-Douce ?

Avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, le Drogué commença à rouler un joint de ses doigts habiles, en silence. Le Hippie semblait hypnotisé par les mains de son ami, derrière ces lunettes. Lorsque le Drogué eu fini, il porta le joint à ses lèvres et l'alluma, tira une taffe et le tendit à son vis-à-vis, qui s'en saisit. Le Hippie tira à son tour.

-Ouah... j'aime bien, gros.

-Je le savais, man ! Sourit le Drogué.

Le Hippie lui rendit son sourire et son joint. Ils s'appréciaient vraiment beaucoup... peut être trop. Le Hippie de Mathieu éprouvait un grande tendresse pour son ami, et inversement, cela se voyait. Le Drogué se leva et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son ami sans un mot. Il se passaient le joint et fumaient tranquillement, sans se regarder. Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs mains entrèrent en contact...

* * *

-Bah là pour le moment on est 32, mais les 30 autres sont en train de garer le car !

-Quoi ? Non, non, noooon ! C'est pas vrai ! S'il-vous-plais Saint Pierre, j'veux mourir !

Encore quelques pleurs et leurs dernier plan était bouclé. Mathieu poussa un soupire de soulagement et s'affala sur le canapé aux côté d'un Kriss tout sourire.

-Enfin !

Les autres personnalités applaudirent.

-Vous avez bien bossé les gars ! Leur fit Mathieu alors qu'ils repartaient tous à leurs petites vies, laissant les deux youtubers seuls dans le salon.

-Moi aussi?demanda innocemment Kriss en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

-Non, toi t'étais nul, répondit Mathieu en riant.

Lui tournant le dos, le plus grand fit semblant de bouder, jusqu'à ce que le rire de son acolyte lui parvienne et qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Se retournant, Kriss ne pu échapper au regard bleu de son vis-à-vis. Ce bleu si brillant, si... hypnotisant. Mathieu aussi venait de se noyer dans les yeux de son collègue. Il restèrent là, quelques secondes, totalement bugger, jusqu'à être interrompus pas le téléphone de Kriss. La sonnerie sembla les réveiller car ils eurent immédiatement l'air gêné. Kriss décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Kriss, c'est Alex...

-Oh, salut... hum, ça va ?

-C'est à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça, tu donne plus aucun signe de vie à personne...

-Oui, désolé... c'est juste que... je bosse avec Mathieu ces dernier temps, alors...

Haussant un sourcil, le dit Mathieu demanda...

-C'est à qui que tu spoil la surprise, là ?

-Alexis.

À l'autre bout du combiné, Alexis ne disait plus rien, avant de reprendre un peu hésitant...

-C'est... c'est lui que j'entends ? Vous êtes ensemble là ?

-Ouais, tu veux lui parler ?

-Nan, répondit-il un peu trop vite. N... non, j'ai... euh... un trucs urgents à faire... hum... c'est ça, urgents. Chao.

Avant même que Kriss ait eu le temps de répondre, il avait déjà raccroché. Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Un silence gêné. Très gêné. Mais qui fut vite interrompu par les Hippies qui entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Hey, gros, on peut sortir ? Ya des gars qui organisent une fêtes dans la quartier, alors...

-Allez, man, soyez cool !

-Nan, on va rentrer à la maison, répondit Mathieu.

-Tu veux pas rester un peu?demanda Kriss, histoire de te reposer un peu... euh... un peu... non ?

Kriss venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait réagit un peu trop vite. Il vit Mathieu rougir avant de répondre :

-Na... nan, t'inquiètes, je vais te laisser monter ton épisode... mais hésites pas à appeler si t'as besoin d'aide !

Il se leva et appela ses personnalités avant de quitter l'appartement, suivi du Hippie qui lança un regard de reproche à son créateur. Lorsque la porte se referma, il tourna la tête vers son Hippie, mais ce dernier semblait assez mal. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Kriss serait déjà mort. Kriss se sentit mal à son tour et regarda son Hippie quitter l'appartement avec toute la violence que lui permettait son corps camé.

Kriss se sentait étrangement seul...

* * *

Ouah, il avait vraiment bugger.. Mathieu était resté bloqué sur les yeux de son collègue, c'était trop bizarre.

-Hippie, magnes toi un peu, t'es à la traîne, dit le Panda.

-Pas envie gros, pas envie...

Mathieu soupira. Lui aussi aurait voulu rester chez Kriss, mais... c'était vraiment trop bizarre

* * *

Quand Alexis raccrocha, il se sentit plus minable que jamais. Il reposa son téléphone à côté de lui en fixant le vide. Il avait vraiment fait une connerie. Et il sentait qu'il commençait à sacrément la regretter. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Il aurait due... il aurait due lui dire avant. Il se serait fait jeter comme une merde, mais il regretterait pas.

* * *

Kriss galérait à monter son épisode. Mais vraiment. Il arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. À Mathieu. À ses yeux. Surtout à ses yeux. Il commençait vraiment à se poser des question. Pourquoi il avait bugger comme ça ? Pourquoi il s'était sentit aussi seul alors que toutes ses personnalités étaient dans la maison ? Pourquoi Alexis l'avait-il appelé pour raccrocher si vite ? Trop de pourquoi, pas assez de parce que. Et un gros mal de crâne qui revenait.

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de maux de tête (encore grâce à Mathieu et ses conseils). Mais là il n'avait vraiment ni la force ni le courage de commencer son montage. Attrapant son ordinateur portable, il lança skype et appela Alexis. Il fut d'ailleurs étonner que son ami ne lui réponde pas tout de suite comme il le faisait habituellement... Mais il finit par décrocher. Il avait la mine grise et des énorme cernes, mais Kriss ni prêta pas attention :

-Mec, j'ai besoin de ton aide, j'crois que je vais avoir un GROS problème...

* * *

_OUI C'EST FINI MOUHAHAHAHAHA._

_Hum hum... non, c'est pas fini, enfin si le chapitre est fini mais pas la fiction.. enfin bref, j'me comprends x) Comme toujours, hésitez pas à review, c'est toujours sympa et puis, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Cinquième Chapitre, au moment où je le poste, le Sixième est déjà à moitié écrit :3 Mais commençons par répondre à la review anonyme :3  
_

_Pandy-Panda: déjà j'adore ton speudo! et ensuite... bah tu verras bien :3_

_Enjoie!_

* * *

-Allo, gros ?

-Ouais man !

-Dis, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mon créateur était un peu sur les nerfs…

-Le mien aussi, man, t'inquiètes pas.

-Du coup, hum… ça te dirais que l'on se revoit ?

-On a un truc à finir, pas vrai ?

-Ouais gros.

Après avoir raccroché, le Hippie des Sommets se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait rencontré son homologue, à une conférence où leurs créateurs s'étaient aussi rencontrés. Il l'avait tout de suite trouvé sympathique, très avenant… ils avaient profités d'une pause pour partager un premier joint, qui avait ouvert la voie à tous les autres. Ils s'étaient revus souvent, dans des soirées, où par pur hasard ils avaient des amis en commun. Et ils avaient fini par le devenir, amis. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien que de simple amis, ils étaient vite passé à meilleurs amis.

Mais ça n'avait pas dépassé ce stade avant que leurs créateurs ne leur annoncent qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble. Les occasions de se voir s'étaient démultipliées et les deux Hippies s'étaient encore plus rapprochés. Jusqu'à hier. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, ils n'avaient rien fait dans cette chambre, se contentant de se tenir la main sans parler, sans même se regarder. Ils étaient restés comme ça pendant ce qui leur avait semblé être une petite éternité. Ils avaient fini par se séparer et par rejoindre le salon pour demander une permission de sortir qui leur avait été refusée de manière assez brutale.

Le Hippie ferma les yeux en se rappelant la délicieuse sensation des doigts entrelacés avec les siens. Il était perdu dans ses pensées brumeuses quand son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il décrocha et n'eu pas le temps de parler qu'une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien déclara :

-Bouges pas de chez toi, man, j'arrive.

Et il raccrocha, laissant le Hippie bugger de l'autre côté du téléphone. Se rendant compte que ce qui allait arriver, et surtout de QUI allait arriver, le Hippie sembla émerger de ses pensées et se releva aussi vite qu'il le pouvait afin de se poster devant la porte d'entrée, un œil collé au judas, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de son ami. Arrivée qui eu lieu au bout d'une courte demi-heure. Il ouvrit la porte avant même que son ami n'ait sonné. Se retrouvant face à face, tous deux se sentirent immédiatement heureux. Le Hippie fit entrer son collègue avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Même s'ils étaient tous deux un peu gêné, la joie de voir l'autre l'emportait sur tout.

Dans sa chambre, Mathieu, qui prenait le temps de dormir un peu avant de se remettre à l'écriture, s'éveilla en sursaut, une boule dans l'estomac et une douloureuse sensation dans la poitrine.

* * *

Alexis fronça les sourcils.

-Un… un problème de quel genre ?

Il s'imaginait déjà son ami malade, mourant, mais au fur et à mesure que Kriss lui racontait toute l'histoire, le jeune youtuber se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait vraiment peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça, c'est trop bizarre… on est devenu pote lui et moi, tu vois, mais… je sais pas, mec... y a autre chose, c'est sûr, ça me fait peur… à part toi, je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je peux en parler… tu crois que… je suis gay ?

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots dans un souffle à peine audible. Malgré la mine basse et effrayée de son ami de l'autre côté de la webcam, Alexis ne pût empêcher son cœur de lui faire mal. Kriss venait de tomber amoureux de Mathieu. Sûrement le pire scénario qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il aurait voulu rassurer Kriss, mais il savait au fond de lui que quoi qu'il fasse, les choses allaient empirer.

Au fond, il s'y attendait. Depuis qu'il les avait mit en contact, Kriss s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de lui. Il passait tout son temps avec Mathieu, et à chaque fois qu'il consacrait un peu de temps à Alexis, ils finissaient toujours par parler de Mathieu. Toujours. Et Kriss ne tarissait pas d'éloges au sujet du schizophrène. Et ça, ça ne plaisait pas à Alexis.

-Alex ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Links releva la tête vers l'écran et offrit un sourire forcé à son ami.

-Excuses-moi, je réfléchissais…

Le Visage de Kriss se décomposa encore plus..

-Oh nan…

-Quoi, tu veux pas que je réfléchisse ? rit Links.

-Je te dégoûte… merde Alex, me dis pas ça…

Alexis releva un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Oh nan, Alex, me laisse pas tomber… pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi !

-De… quoi ? que… what ?

- Le fait que je ressente un truc pour un mec… ça te dégoûte, pas vrai ? Je le savais… j'aurais jamais du le dire…

Alexis se facepalma face au regard blessé de son ami. « Bordel, mec, si tu savais… »

-Mais bien sûr que non, mec…

Kriss garda le silence.

-Kriss, tu sais… je… je… ouais, nan… rien en fait.

Kriss baissa la tête.

-Arrêtes de croire ça, Kriss… c'est pas parce que tu te découvres des tendance gay que je vais te haïr…

« Au contraire, d'ailleurs… »

-Tu me le promets ?

-Te promettre quoi ?

-Que tu resteras mon pote…

-C'est stupide comme question.

Le schizophrène eu un petit rire gêné. Alexis lui, devait se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Mais il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Et si il craquait, il allait devoir l'expliquer à son ami. Et il n'en avait pas envie. C'est donc un peu brusquement qu'il coupa court à la conversation:

-Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées, de toute façon. Toi, amoureux de Mathieu ? Il y a quand même plus crédible, tu penses pas ? Bon, je vais te laisser, je suis en plein montage là… Chao mec.

Et il raccrocha sans même attendre de réponse de son ami, pour fondre en larme.

* * *

« Il ouvrit la porte avant même que son ami n'ait sonné. Se retrouvant face à face, tous deux se sentir immédiatement heureux. Le Hippie fit entrer son collègue avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Même s'ils étaient tous deux un peu gêné, la joie de voir l'autre l'emportait sur tout. »

Seul dans son appartement, mal à l'aise de sa conversation avec Links, Kriss sentit soudain son cœur se serrer. Mais ç n'avait aucun rapport avec Links. Un mélange d'allégresse et de peine profonde. Comme une joie incomplète, un sentiment à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et le manque.

* * *

Dans la chambre enfumée, deux hommes se fixaient sans parler. Ils étaient assis sur le lit, face à face, et le joint passait de l'un à l'autre. Le plus grand avait sur le visage un sourire doux qui n'avait pas tardé à se propager à son ami. Le joint se consumait lentement, la cendre tombait, sans que personne n'y fasse attention, tandis que la fumée embrumait leurs esprits. Ecrasant le mégot dans le cendrier et sans lâcher son collègue des yeux, le Hippie soupira. Le silence qui régnait laissait entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

Le Hippie de Kriss saisit la main de son ami en rougissant, les prunelles toujours accrochées. Le Hippie de Mathieu, hésitant, se pencha lentement vers son ami. Ils étaient si proches que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre, rendu erratique par la tension. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches…

Ils furent interrompus par un grand fracas en provenance du salon. Inquiets, ils s'y rendirent et découvrirent Mathieu, à terre, le souffle court. Son Hippie se précipita sur lui tandis que les autres habitants de la maisonnée commençaient à arriver dans le salon.

-Hey, gros, ça va ?

-Je… je sais pas trop, je… je me suis sentis mal…

Aidé du Patron et du Panda, ils aidèrent leur créateur à se poser sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre! Comme toujours, hésitez pas à me review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir! :D merci d'avance, et on se revoit au prochain chapitre! (toutes fiction confondues x) )  
_


	6. Chapitre 6

Let's go 3

* * *

-Comment ça, « mal » ? demanda le Panda.

-Je sais pas, j'ai eu un vertige, et j'avais mal au cœur…. Et…

Mathieu se pris la tête dans les mains.

-C'est bon, je vais mieux, mais… ouah, c'était bizarre.

Soucieux, la plupart des personnalités rentrèrent dans leurs chambres en jetant à leur créateur un dernier regard. Seuls restèrent le Hippie, assis près de son créateur, et le second Hippie, toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte sans savoir que faire. Se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, et quelque peu intimidé par le silence qui régnait dans le salon, il choisi finalement la solution qui lui plaisait le moins. Partir.

-Bon, bah man, je vais y aller moi… On remet ça à une autre fois !

Et avant que le Hippie n'ait eu le temps de répondre, son ami était déjà partit, le laissant seul assis à côté de son créateur. A peine la porte fermée, Mathieu se redressa, l'air un peu perdu.

-C'est … c'est bizarre…

-Quoi gros ?

-Je me sens mieux, c'est partit aussi vite que c'est venu. Bizarre.

Le Hippie haussa les épaules, légèrement soulagé, mais triste aussi d'avoir été interrompu en plein milieu de ce qui serait sûrement le meilleurs moment de sa morne journée. Il y était presque… Las, il se leva et quitta le salon sans se soucier plus de son créateur, toutes ses pensées étant tournée vers son ami… il s'enferma, pensif, dans sa chambre. Hébété, Mathieu se retrouva seul dans le salon. Tout était allé très vite finalement. Et il n'avait pas tout compris. La seule chose qu'il savait, là, maintenant, à ce moment précis, c'était qu'il avait une irrésistible envie de voir son collègue schizophrène.

Saisissant son portable, il s'apprêtait à répondre à cette envie quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Kriss devait avoir mieux à faire que de la voir. Monter son nouvel épisode, peut-être. Sûrement. Soupirant, Mathieu reposa l'appareil et s'enfonça dans le canapé. D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de l'appeler depuis son petit malaise, étrangement, et de l'autre, il hésitait…

Appellera, appellera pas… même si son esprit s'était apaisé inexplicablement en moins d'une demi-seconde, cette envie lui tiraillait le ventre. Rien qu'entendre sa voix… Rah, cette envie était bizarre, ça faisait vraiment film romantique des années 60 ou série B ratée…. Oui parce que il fallait pas se mentir, le jeune châtain s'était vraiment beaucoup rapproché de son collègue. Vraiment. VRAIMENT. Mathieu ne s'était jamais sentit gay, pourtant cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça, dans le fond (_ndla : oui, bien au fond gamin…_). Tomber amoureux d'un homme, d'une femme, d'un lama… Bon, peut être pas le lama, tout compte fait, mais sinon, les deux autres oui. Et puis il n'était pas amoureux. Il ne pouvait seulement pas nier qu'il appréciait beaucoup son ami et que ce dernier l'attirait.

Bon, ok, l'attirait beaucoup. Mais pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mathieu composa le numéro.

* * *

Le Hippie s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait frôlé le bonheur du bout des lèvres mais il s'était envolé, encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Mathieu, malgré la frayeur qu'il avait eu pour lui, d'avoir brisé ce moment si parfait. Maintenant, le Hippie était rentré chez lui… et lui restait là comme un con dans cette chambre enfumée où flottait encore le parfum de son ami (_ndla : cc Darling 3_ ) entremêlé à l'odeur de l'herbe. Mais bon, Mathieu ne l'avait pas fais exprès non plus.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, laissant les rêves qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours envahir son esprit.

* * *

Links faisait les cent pas dans son appartement brestois. Il brulait d'envie d'appeler Kriss. Son ordi était ouvert sur skype et le schizophrène était connecté, mais Alexis hésitait. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, la conversation avait tourné très vite au dilemme pour le pauvre youtuber. Soutenir son ami ou pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en le voyant tomber amoureux d'un autre ? être un ami et en souffrir ou tout lui dire et le perdre ? Jamais Links n'aurait le cœur de lui faire du mal, jamais… alors il s'était tue, il l'avait réconforté.il espérait juste que Kriss n'ai pas sentit la tristesse dans sa voix et dans son regard. Dans sa tête, il réfléchissait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Finalement, la décision fut prise. Il appuya sur « Appel »

* * *

Kriss somnolait sur son canapé, repensant à tout ça, à Mathieu, à Mathieu, à Mathieu et à Mathieu. Il avait été tellement rassuré que Alexis ne le renie pas, qu'il en le déteste pas… il avait vraiment un ami en or. Ses yeux se fermaient et c'était l'image de Mathieu qui apparaissait.

Dans le silence de son appartement, il fut tiré de a torpeur par deux sonneries distinctes : la première fut celle de son téléphone, al seconde de skype. Y jetant un œil, il vit qu'Alexis et Mathieu étaient en train de l'appeler tous les deux en même temps. Sans réfléchir, il saisit son portable et décrocha tout en déclinant l'appel de Links.

-Allo ? Kriss ?

-Ouais, Mat', ça va ?

-Ouais ouais, tranquille…

Il y eu un blanc dans la conversation naissante durant lequel Kriss écrivit un petit message à Links.

-Tu voulais quelque chose, mec ?

-Ben…. En fait j'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix….

* * *

Links ne reçu aucune réponse, et même Kriss lui raccrocha au nez avec pour seule explication « Au tel avec Mat, j'te rappelle après ». Mat ? MAT ?! Depuis quand il l'appelait Mat ? Depuis quant était-il aussi familier ? Alexis se sentit étrangement mal. Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, ça ne durerais pas longtemps, et Kriss avait promit de la rappeler. Tentant de rester calme, il s'assit sur son lit avec son ordi portable et attendit. Attendit. Attendit. Mais Kriss ne l'appelait pas et les heures continuaient de défiler. Vers 10 heures, Alexis n'en pouvait plus, la journée avait été longue et épuisante… ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

La pièce était embuée, seuls se découpaient dans l'obscurité deux silhouettes humaines et terriblement proches. La sueur qui perlait sur leur peau brillait à la lumière de la lune et leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Ils bougeaient à l'unisson, murmurant d'une voix cassée le nom de l'autre, s'agrippant à lui comme si la vie en dépendait. Leur peau les brulait là où ils se touchaient, et la jouissance leur faisait perdre pied. Se fut Mathieu qui se libéra le premier, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant, et enserrant sa virilité encore plus et griffant son dos. Kriss vint à son tour et se laissa tomber sur le torse de Mathieu, essoufflé, mais tellement bien. S'embrassant une dernière fois, ils se laissèrent glisser dans les bras de Morphée…

Links s'éveilla en sursaut, le front moite et le rythme cardiaque extrêmement élevé. Un rêve, c'était juste un rêve bordel… Mais ça faisait mal. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, puis une autre, et toutes leurs sœurs. Mais ce n'étais qu'un rêve, nom de dieu ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Kriss aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui s'il lui avait dit avant.

Saisissant son portable, il était 11h, déjà, et il s'aperçu que le dit Kriss n'avait même as tenu sa promesse et ne l'avait pas rappelé. Il devait être bien trop occupé avec son Mathieu… Mais depuis hier quand même… peut-être l'avait-il oublié, tout simplement… il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui de toute façon, qu'était-il pour Kriss au fond ?

Pendant qu'Alexis se morfondait, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Le nom qui apparu sur l'écran ne fit qu'accroitre son malaise. Kriss. Alexis fixa son portable sans décrocher. Une fois. Deux fois. Mais Kriss semblait insister. Trois fois. Alexis ravala ses larmes et calma sa respiration, rendu erratique par les pleurs. Il décrocha.

-Alexis ?

Kriss avait une voix heureuse, on sentait son sourire de l'autre côté

-Ouais.

-Mec, j'suis désolé…

« Nan, tu l'es pas nan… »

-… Mais après le coup de fil de Mathieu, il a débarqué chez moi, du coup on a joué à la console un peu, et puis on a discuté, c'était… génial, t'imagine pas !

-Si, si, j'imagine…

Le ton d'Alexis était froid, distant, il en voulait à Kriss de l'avoir oublié, mais surtout il était jaloux de Mathieu qui pouvait aller chez lui quand il voulait.

-Du coup il est resté tard et il a dormi sur le canapé et…

-Il a QUOI ?

-Dormi sur mon canapé ?

Mathieu avait dormi chez Kriss. Il y avait dormi. Alexis ne su quoi répondre.

-Allo ? Alex, t'es encore là ? Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir rappelé hier soir tu sais…

-T'as l'air effectivement extrêmement désolé, répondit Alexis avec une ironie et une rancœur palpable.

-Ben j't'avoue que quand il est arrivé, j'ai plus trop pensé à toi, ajouta Kriss en riant doucement.

Aouch, ça faisait mal, ça…

-Tu me pardonne ?

Pas de réponse.

-Alex ?

Légère inquiétude dans la voix du schizophrène.

-Nan, j't'en veux pas…

Totale ironie dans la voix de Links. Ironie que Kriss ne sembla pas saisir, d'ailleurs…

-Ok, tant mieux ! Du coup, tu voulais me parler de quoi hier ?

-Je… J'aurais voulu savoir si tu voulais qu'on collabore ensemble un de ses quatre, j'aimerais faire un deuxième point culture sur les podcast…

-Cool, faut le faire avec Mat alors !

Alexis grimaça…

-Ouais, mais il était déjà dans le premier…

-Oh… nan parce qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble –ce qui ne me déplait pas, j'avoue- donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre…

« T'as surtout plus assez de temps pour moi. »

-Je comprends… Bon, bah du coup j'ai attendu toute la nuit pour rien.

Tentative de le faire culpabiliser qui passa TOTALMENT inaperçue.

-Haha, oui, désolé mec ! Bon, j'dois te laisser, il vient de se réveiller, j'vais récupérer mon salon !, allez, ciao !

Attendez… Quoi ? Il VENAIT de se réveiller ? Cela voulait dire à 11h30 il était encore en train de roupiller tranquillement sur le canapé de Kriss, dans son salon ? La question que se posait Alexis était… n'avaient-ils réellement que joué à la console et discuté la veille ?

Etait-il possible que son cœur lui fasse encore plus mal ? Cela relevait presque de l'impossible à ce niveau.

* * *

Après avoir partagé le « petit-déjeuner » de Kriss, Mathieu avait fini par rentrer chez lui où l'attendaient ses personnalités affamées. Il fallait vraiment, VRAIMENT qu'il leur apprenne à faire des pâtes. La soirée avait été géniale : il se sentait étrangement bien quand il se trouvait près de Kriss. Pourtant, un nouvelle vint gâcher sa bonne humeur.

-Hey, gamin, ya le Hippie qui est malade.

-What ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah on sait pas trop, intervint le Panda, il s'est sentit mal hier soir, un peu comme toi juste avant…

-Il a eu un malaise, expliqua le Prof, on l'a emmené dans sa chambre et on l'a laissé se reposer un peu. Tu devrais aller le voir quand même…

Mathieu passa sa main dans ses cheveux (ndla _: OUI IL A DES CHEVEUX BANDE DE BIATCHES_). Il avait vraiment pas envie de supporter les malheurs de son Hippie, même s'il l'aimait beaucoup.

-Ouais, j'irais plus tard, finit-il par concéder devant les regards insistant des autres.

Il préféra filer dans sa chambre et penser à ses propres problèmes, le premier étant Kriss.

* * *

Bonjouuuuuuuur mes enfants ! Ok, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard GARGANTUESQUE que j'ai pris pour sortir ce tout pitit chapitre. La fin de l'histoire approche, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira *.*

Depuis la sortie du Chapitre 5 j'ai rencontré énormément de personnes géniales (surtout sur Twiiter et même à mon lycée, coucou Depo 3) et je leur fait un gros gros gros câlin virtuels 3 j'vous aime, vous mettez du soleil dans mes journées grises. Mais je vais garder les VRAIS remerciements pour le dernier chapitre :D y'en aura pleeeeeein *.*

N'oubliez pas, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et rejoignez nous sur twitter pour être au courant de tout et suivre mes délire de fangirl débile, j'en serais RAVIE 3

Assez-t-il tout étant, je vais vous laissez aller lire autre chose ou faire vos devoirs (j'ai pas fini les miens hein x) )

Bisous baveux, câlins, licornes et arc-en-ciel, j'vous aime fort 3


	7. Chapitre 7

Nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente... mais beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, ZOne C,à laquelle je tiens beaucoup (je fais ma pub au passage) allez donc la lire si le coeur vous en dit! pour ce chapitre qui va être frustrant parce que un peu vide niveau contenu, pardon, et on ne frappe pas l'auteure, merci, ENJOY

* * *

Alexis se laissa aller dans son canapé, le regard vague. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que Kriss avait raccroché, et pourtant… et pourtant il avait toujours mal. Qu'avaient-ils fait cette nuit ? Qu'avaient-ils Réellement fait ? il ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Ça allait plus. Même Charlotte n'arrivait plus à lui redonner le sourire alors que celle qu'il considérait comme ça petite-sœur y parvenait toujours. Il allait mal depuis le début de cette histoire. Même ses abonnés l'avaient vu. Il avait des cernes, il avait la peau maladive. En fait, la seule personne à ne rien voir, c'était Lui. De toute façon, depuis qu'il avait Mathieu, il ne le voyait plus. Si Alexis ne lui envoyait pas de messages, il pouvait attendre pour en recevoir. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, et vite. Très vite.

Il avait reçu son invitation pour la Japan Expo. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas se rendre sur Paris avec deux semaines d'avance sur le programme et profiter un peu de ses autres amis ?

Alexis Breut LinksTheSun

Je débarque sur Paris dans deux jours avec ChachouPanda BreutJeremy et Dav029id ! Soyez là les coupains ! #JapanExpo

Les premières réponses ne se firent pas attendre, mais une attira son attention :

Antoine Daniel MrAntoineDaniel

LinksTheSun ChachouPanda BreutJeremy Dav029id On a de la place à la maison ! Come at me Bro !

Il eut un sourire. Antoine. Toujours prêt. Il saisit son portable et lui envoya un message qui ressemblait un peu à « j'arrive dans deux jours, prépare les matelas ». Plus qu'a prévenir les autres que le départ serait un peu précipité et à espérer qu'ils seraient d'accord. Mais au pire, même si ça les emmerdait, tant pis, c'était lui le boss.

* * *

Mathieu fini par redescendre dans la pièce commune et découvrit ses personnalités affairée autour du Hippie.

-Bah alors, je croyais que tu étais malade toi ?

-Il va mieux gamin…

-Mais c'est pas grâce à toi, ajouta le Geek.

Mathieu tiqua.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir autre chose à faire que d'être votre maman !

Soupirant il alla s'asseoir près de son Hippie et lui passa une main dans le dos.

-Alors, il s'est passé quoi ici ? Ca va ?

-Ouais gros… j'crois que ça va… mieux… mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je sais pas gros, j'me suis sentit mal d'un coup… un peu comme toi en fait…

Mathieu eut en mémoire la désagréable sensation qu'il avait eut pendant son malaise. Cette sensation d'être incomplet, d'être à moitié vide et à moitié plein. Cette sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et que pourtant cette chose était là. Il frémit.

-Tu t'es remis ?

-Ouais, un peu avant que tu rentre j'me suis senti mieux, gros. Mais j'sais pas, c'était bizarre…

-Vous devriez peut-être voir un médecin, intervint Maître Panda. Et tout les deux.

Mathieu secoua la tête. Il savait de quoi avait besoin son Hippie, car lui avait besoin de la même chose, mais pas maintenant, il n'allait pas squatter chez Kriss tous les jours, il allait finir par le saouler. Même s'il avait très envie d'y retourner… Mais non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, vraiment. S'étirant tous les muscles, il se releva et se dirigea vers l'antique –mais néanmoins robuste et vaillante- bécane qui lui servait d'ordinateur. Derrière lui il entendit le soupire désespéré de Maître Panda. Tant pis, si le chanteur avait un problème, il avait qu'a aider le Hippie lui-même ! Comme à chaque fois qu'il allumait la machine, twitter le spamma. Mais instantanément. Lâchant un soupire à fendre l'âme, il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à ses notifications, et parmi les messages de fans (qui étaient à la fois adorables et passablement effrayants), un attira son attention.

Alors comme ça Links revenait sur Paris ? A bien y réfléchir, ça faisait un moment que Mathieu n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de son ami et collègue breton. Alexis lui manquait, quand même. Mais il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenu directement qu'il montait sur la capitale…

Alexis Breut LinksTheSun

Je débarque sur Paris dans deux jours avec ChachouPanda BreutJeremy et Dav029id ! Soyez là les coupains ! #JapanExpo

Apparemment, Antoine avait déjà réagit, et aurait une petite bande de sympathiques squatteurs pendant un moment.

Mathieu Sommet Mathieu_Sommet

LinksTheSun ChachouPanda BreutJeremy Dav029id Faudra qu'on se fasse un truc tous ensemble !

Il sourit. Il avait hâte de revoir son pote. Son téléphone vibra, il avait reçu un message de… Kriss.

* * *

Alexis passa sa main sur son visage. Il venait de voir le tweet de Mathieu. Et non, il n'avait aucune, mais AUCUNE envie de passer du temps avec lui. Le problème, c'est que Mathieu ne pouvait (et ne devait) pas savoir pourquoi… Il allait devoir faire semblant. Mais faire semblant avec Mathieu, c'était aussi faire semblant avec Kriss pour ne pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi il leur en voulait. Il ne se voyait décemment pas le leur expliquer, non…

Alexis Breut LinksTheSun

Mathieu_Sommet ChachouPanda BreutJeremy Dav029id Ouais mec, évidement ! :D on se fera un truc au dernier bar comme d'hab !

En appuyant sur « enter » il sentit que cette soirée pouvait suffire à gâcher entièrement son séjour. Et qu'elle le ferait, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, être au Dernier Bar compensait un peu de devoir supporter Mathieu et Kriss roucoulant toute la soirée… un peu. Bon ok, ça ne compensait pas beaucoup. Mais bon voilà. Il soupira et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il se rendit compte que Charlotte allait voir le tweet, et qu'elle allait encore l'engueuler. Elle le trouvait trop passif, elle lui reprochait de ne rien dire à Kriss. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle, elle avait David, et David l'aimait. Pour lui s'était différent : Kriss ne l'aimait pas, et il se voyait mal lui avouer son amour là comme ça.

_Oui, mais au moins il est gay._

Oui, mais il est amoureux de Mathieu.

_Oui, mais il est très proche de toi !_

Oui, mais il me considère comme son pote, celui à qui il se confit, pas celui avec qui il pourrait éventuellement vivre quelque chose.

* * *

Un immense sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Kriss. Alexis revenait sur Paris ! Enfin ! Et il voulait aller au dernier Bar avec Mathieu ? Etait-il possible qu'une soirée aussi parfaite existe ? Son meilleur pote et son Mathieu ? Vraiment ? Saisissant son portable il décida d'envoyer un petit message rapide à Alex.

« Bah alors vieux ? Comme ça on vient à Paris dans pas longtemps ? En tout cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ! Tu me dis quand t'arrive, j'viendrais te chercher à la gare ) »

-Man ?

Se retournant, il trouva le Hippie, pâle et appuyé contre le mur.

-Hum ?

-Man, j'ai eu un vertige man…

-En même temps, répondit Kriss en se détournant de son double, tu fume comme un pompier, c'est pas vraiment étonnant que tu finisse par te rendre malade.

-Mais man…

-Laisse moi bosser, va t'allonger, et ça va passer si tu te calme sur la fumette.

Le Hippie baissa la tête. Son créateur ne comprenait pas… Penaud, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

-Alex, magne toi !

-Mais c'est bon, David, c'est le terminus, le train va pas repartir !

-Nan, mais le taxi attends, intervint Charlotte, alors dépêche toi un peu !

Links râla un peu dans sa barbe, histoire de faire bonne figure, mais attrapa tout de même sa valise et rejoignit ses frères sur le quai. L'air frais et pollué de la capitale le fit grimacer. Il venait de faire près de quatre heures de train, et il commençait presque à le regretter. Mais bon, il allait revoir Antoine, c'était un mal ou un bien… Il suivit les autres, et Charlotte qui ouvrait le pas, et se dirigea vers la rampe des taxis. Là, un taxi break les attendait. Durant tout le trajet qui les menait chez Antoine, Alexis avait redécouvert la ville au travers de la fenêtre. En passant devant la pyramide du Louvre, il sentit Charlotte lui secouer légèrement l'épaule et chuchoter :

-Hey, Alex, ça va ?

-Bah… ouais, ouais, impeccable, pourquoi ?

-Bah t'as l'air un peu patraque, non ?

-non, non, vraiment, j'te jure.

Il lui tendit un petit sourire, avant de se re-concentrer sur l'extérieur. La ville était grise. Il se tordit maladroitement les doigts en se disant qu'il allait revoir Antoine. Et Kriss. Et Mathieu. Rah, pourquoi quand il commençait à être content il se rappelait de ça ? La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble, aussi gris que le reste. Une fois sur le trottoir il resta là, à le fixer. Il ressemblait en tout point aux autres immeubles, il ressemblait en tout point à l'immeuble de… non. Jérémy le tira par la manche et ils atterrirent, après 4 étages sans ascenseur, dans l'appartement de Monsieur Daniel, à boire un café.

* * *

-Gros ?

-Ouais man ?

-Je… tu… hum…

-Quoi man ? T'en as trop pris ?

-Non, gros… je voulais juste dire que… euh…

-Laisse tomber, man, je sais ce que tu vas dire…

-Ah ?

-Toi aussi tu me manque.

-Gros… je… j'aimerais bien te voir…

-J'peux pas sortir, Kriss nous brief pour la convention.

-Ouais, Mat' nous fait la même, gros… Mais j'l'ai entendu parler d'une soirée avec les autres… On pourrait demander… je sais pas, on pourrait demander à se voir ? Enfin… Si t'en as… envie…

De l'autre côté du combiné, le Hippie eut un rire.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai envie man, tellement… j'lui en parle ce soir !

-Moi aussi… Je dois te laisser gros… bye !

-Bye… eh, man ?

-Ouais ?

-Je… nan, rien, bye.

Et le bip sonore se fit entendre.

* * *

hep hep hep! On oublie pas la review mes enfants! :D


End file.
